


Love Game

by fandom The Witcher 2020 (fandom_The_Witcher), Sir_Fagoth_Hellsing



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game)
Genre: Art, Collars, Digital Art, F/M, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Femdom, Leashes
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:54:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25471213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_The_Witcher/pseuds/fandom%20The%20Witcher%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sir_Fagoth_Hellsing/pseuds/Sir_Fagoth_Hellsing
Summary: Любовь за закрытой дверью.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia & Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19
Collections: Level 2 Quest 2: Визуал от G до T 2020





	Love Game

[ ](https://i.ibb.co/cbc16B0/LoveGame.jpg)


End file.
